Let's Play Pretend!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Liz, Patty and Maka are having a sleepover. The sisters find out Maka has a crush on Black Star and decide to help her get him by giving her a sexy makeover. MakaxBlackStar.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's play truth or dare!" Patty exclaimed.

Liz and Maka sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea," Liz told her younger sister.

"Why not?" Patty asked, clearly confused.

"Oh why not, we got nothing else to do," Maka pointed out while grinning.

Liz sighed once more before smiling. "Fine, but I get to go first!"

"Kay!" Patty and Maka cheered together, Patty in a happier tone than Maka.

"Maka, truth or dare?" Liz asked with a smirk.

Maka wasn't really in the mood to get up and move. "Truth," She answered simply.

"Who do you like?" Liz's tone was playful, a shiver running up Maka's spine; how'd she know that'd be the first question?

Maka sighed deeply as a blush fell over her face. "D-do I really have to tell you?" She mumbled.

"Yep!" The sisters agreed together.

"ilikeblackstar," She mumbled, her face getting even redder.

"Who?" The sisters asked, not catching what she had said.

"Black Star!" Maka shrieked, embarressment filling her.

Liz gave Maka an odd look and Patty began laughing. "Of all the guys, you like Black Star?" Liz asked Maka.

Maka nodded before letting out a breath. "We grew up together here at the academy, he is a year older then me. W-we ah, used to be best friends but... that changed when he began to train all the time," Maka admitted, a tinge of disapointment within her voice.

"Does he like you?" Patty asked sounding almost... serious.

Maka shrugged. "I don't know, he hasn't shown any intrest like that toward me since we were kids,"

"Maybe he still likes you, but wont date you because of how you look!" Patty exclaimed.

"H-how I look? That's shallow then if that's the case," Maka stated, sadness still deep within her voice.

"Well yes and no, Maka," Liz told her. "See, we all know what type of guy Black Star is, and well, you'd look a lot better if you dressed more-"

"SEXY!" Patty screamed happily.

"S-sexy?" Maka echoed, confused.

Liz sighed before smiling up to her little sister, her eyes drifted back to Maka. "Patty is actually right. You're actually very pretty, but you dress way too nerdy to get anyone to like you,"

"S-so you want me to become someone I'm not?" Maka asked, still confused.

"No, just your look. You have a good personaility, your looks just don't go with it," Liz explained.

"Then what do you think I should do?" Maka asked, pouting.

"MAKEOVER!" Patty screamed again.

Liz smirked as she stood up along with her sister. She held her hand out toward Maka. "Come on, if you don't like it, you can take off make-up and the clothes," Liz said simply.

Maka let out a long irritated sigh before taking Liz's hand and letting her pull her into a standing position. "What if I do like it?" Maka asked simply.

Liz raised a brow at her. "Then you keep the look?"

"No, I mean, ugh, nevermind, let's just do this," Maka groaned.

Patty and Liz smiled as they lead Maka to their shared room. Kid was out late tonight so they wouldn't have to worry about him barging in, at least for a while.

Maka was told to sit on the bed as the sisters raced around the room, grabbing this and that, Liz stealing some of her sisters clothes, when they finished there was a huge pile of what Maka would call 'crap', on the bed.

"W-what is all that?" Maka asked nervously as her eyes scanned over the large pile.

Liz smiled. "Trust us,"

"I-I do...," Maka trailed off as Liz grabbed a hair elastic.

"Ready?" Liz asked happily.

Maka nodded not trusting her voice.

The sisters wouldn't let Maka look at a mirror until they were done. Liz spent almost twenty minutes doing her make-up. Eye liner, eye shadow, lipstick, mascara, and blush was all used. Then they moved on to her hair. They added hair extentions to make Maka's hair now sitting in the middle of her back. Her hair was straightened. A smile came over Liz's lips as she lifted a needle.

"What the hell is that for!" Maka shrieked, trying to get away.

"You said you trusted me," Liz pouted.

"I-I do... but what're you going to do with that?" Maka asked nervously.

"You need some earings," Patty said, cutting her sister off.

"B-But that's painful!" Maka complained.

"Beauty is pain, trust me," Liz joked.

Maka sighed deeply as she moved back into her spot. "You know what you're doing... right, Liz?" Maka asked nervously.

Liz nodded. "I did my own and Patty's,"

Maka's eyes looked over the sisters piercings, they looked professional. "Alright, g-go," Maka cued as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Maka felt the point of the needle before it was fully pulled through and an earing put in it's spot. Maka only winced at the pain as Liz gave her another one on the same ear before adding the other two on the opposite ear.

"My ears feel like they're bleeding," Maka complained. "Can I look at it?"

"No!" The sisters screamed in unison.

"Your ears are fine, we're almost done," Liz reassured with a smile.

Maka sighed, when suddenly clothes were thrown at her. "Put those on," Liz told Maka.

Maka sighed and did as she was told. It was a white tank top, ripped up jeans, black boots and a leather jacket. Maka walked out and glared at the sisters. "There is no way I could look good in this," She hissed.

The sisters mouths gaped open. "Wrong, you look deadly gorgeous!" Liz told Maka. "I may have to dress sexier now too," She said honestly.

Maka sighed.

"The last thing you need is this Maka," Patty said as she walked over and put a necklace on her; the pendent looked like Lord Death's skull mask but in grey.

"There, you're done, you can look now, Maka," Liz told her smiling.

Maka stepped in front of the full body mirror and gasped. Her hair was now hanging over her shoulders and down her back. The make-up was dark yet not too dark, the lipstick was a light copper shade and her outfit made her look several years older, and the piercings, just finished off the look. Maka turned to face Liz and Patty, her eyes still wide; she was speechless at her own beauty.

"You think you look bad?" Patty asked, clearly confused by Maka's actions.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Kid entered the room. "There is a mess all over the living room, you two better... c-clean i-it.. up?" Kid's eyes rested on Maka and he instantly became speechless. "M-Maka?"

Maka giggled as she took a step closer to Kid, her hands resting on his chest. "What, do you not like my new look?" She teased in a flirty tone.

Kid's eyes widened even bigger as he tried to form words. "Y-You are ... look um... wow," Was all he came up with.

Maka smiled seductivly as she kissed him on the cheek.

Kid seemed to regain himself a bit as he kept himself from falling over. "You ah, this makes your um, symmetry even b-better,"

Maka laughed again. "Well I guess that's a good thing," She whispered as her tongue flicked out to lick his neck; the Grim Reaper suddenly collapssed.

Maka looked back to the girls and smiled. "Okay so, I know how to work my body... and this make-over helped," She admitted laughing.

"I-I was gonna give you tips, but maybe you should be giving me some," Liz told Maka.

The three laughed. "You're ready to see Black Star, tomorrow," Liz told Maka, smiling.

"I can't wait," Maka purred as she looked back into the mirror.

* * *

><p>AN: New Black Star x Maka story... YAY! :3 Next chapter will be Maka showing herself to Black Star. How will he react? What would Soul say if he saw her, we already know Kid's reaction. Stay tuned my friends! :3 Update soon! Review~<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha! You cannot beat me, Soul!" Black Star shouted as he jumped up and slam dunked the basketball in the net.

Soul panted as he wiped his forehead of sweat. "Y-Yeah, yeah... whatever, Black Star. You're only ahead by five..."

Black Star grinned. "And I'll double that!"

Soul rolled his eyes as he went over to the benches to grab his water bottle. He took a few gulps before wiping his mouth. "So uncool..."

Black Star laughed. "You're just jealous! You can't beat a big man like me!"

"Yeah, that's it." Soul rolled his eyes again.

"There he is, go to him." Liz whispered.

"B-But Soul is with him... a-and neither of them are wearing shirts!" Maka gasped and tried to push back against the sisters.

"Don't be silly! This is the perfect moment!" Liz hissed in her ear.

Maka stumbled out and nearly lost her balance. The boys hadn't noticed her yet. Slowly she made her way over and took in a deep breath. "Black Star, can I talk to you?" She called out.

Both boys turned and their eyes widened. Soul's mouth gaped before blood poured from his nose and he fell back on the ground, groaning. Black Star's face heated up slightly as he stared at her. "A-Ah... sure..." He choked out and set the basketball down before making his way over to her.

Had the situation been different, Maka would have probably punched Soul out for getting a nose bleed over her appearance, but there was also a part of her that felt flattered by his reaction.

"Wh-What's up, Maka?" Black Star asked as he stopped in front of her and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Maka's eyes turned from Soul to Black Star and her expression turned cocky. "I wanted to know what you thought." She stated and did a full turn.

Black Star's aqua eyes watched her every move. When she stopped again he smiled. "I-It's ah... different.." He stated.

Maka forced herself not to frown; she expected something better than that for a reaction. "Well, thank you."

Black Star nodded as his eyes drifted away. "S-So... wanna hang later?" He mumbled.

Maka nodded. "Sure."

"M-Meet me at the fountain at 5:30, alright?" He asked.

Maka smiled and nodded. "Sure."

She made her way back over to the girls and once she was from sight she leaned against the wall and frowned. "I don't think he likes it..."

"But he asked you on a date." Patty pointed out.

Maka shrugged. "Guess that is true..." She murmured.

Liz nodded and grinned. "You're going to have a great time tonight, okay?"

Maka smiled and nodded.

That evening, Maka met Black Star at the fountain. He ended up taking her on a walk around the City.

"This brings back a lot of memories..." Maka said and sighed deeply.

Black Star nodded and smiled. "Yeah, remember the stage I preformed there?" He asked and grinned as he pointed to an area.

"I miss you before you were obsessed with being on a stage." Maka whispered.

"Well... I miss the old Maka." He mumbled.

"Old... Maka?" She asked and turned to look at him, but his head was turned away. "Wh-What do you mean, Black Star."

The had done a full circle of the City and were now back at the fountain. They stopped walking and met each others gazes. "Well..." He began and bent down to cup water in his hands before splashing her face.

Maka gasped and coughed up the water. "What the hell Black St-!?"

His shirt was now off and in his hand as he worked to wipe off all the make-up from her face. When he was done, he stared at her.

"Wh-What was that f-?" She was stopped again when he moved behind her and pulled out the hair extensions. She gasped again and turned to face him. "Black Star?!"

Black Star seemed unfazed as he reached up to caress her cheeks with both hands before they slipped up to her ears and he paused. "Well... I kinda like these actually..." He smirked. "But this..." He stated and took the fabric of her shirt between his fingers. "I do not like."

Maka's lips parted as she stared at him; so that was it, he didn't like the new appearance. Black Star forced the leather jacket off her shoulders and tossed it into the fountain behind him.

"Well... unless I strip you here in the middle of the City, that's the closest I'm going to get to the Maka I know and l-love." He said and smiled awkwardly.

Maka's eyes widened. "Y-You... don't think I'm too nerdy?" She breathed.

Black Star's expression fell blank. "Ox, is nerdy... yeah, you're really smart..." Black Star stated and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. "But ah... you're p-pretty as you are."

Maka hesitated before throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her lips ferociously to his. Black Star gasped as he lost his balance and fell back into the fountain, taking Maka in with him. Water dripped over his face and down over his muscular chest. Maka was now drenched, her hair dripping onto Black Star and her tank top see through, allowing Black Star to see her white strapless bra.

"I-I love you, Black Star." Maka whispered. "S-Since we were children... I-I always have..."

Black Star's hand went up to caress her cheek. "And I've always felt that towards you."

"I-if I cannot change my appearance... then... you need to calm down on how much of a show off you are." She giggled.

A smirk tugged at the boys lips. "Deal." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her hard.

Maka's eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with just as much force.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There! You all can get off my back! Look, I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever, but I've had a lot of problems in my life and haven't had the time to do a chapter. Things are starting to calm down and I can do so now. So please, no more hate mail/replies :/

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
